More than any War
by ladyknights104
Summary: The war has gone on for 10 years and the last thing on everyone's mind is love. That is except for America. He hasn't seen his old friend China since the war started and wondering how he's been doing. But what happens when his firend becomes his prisinor?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: The bitter war has lasted for 10 years, and in those 10 years Alfred wonders how his old friend, Yao, is doing. The last thing on everyone's mind is love…..or so it seems. When the new Allies capture an important prisoner things take a turn for the worst. Alfred knows this prisoner well and has a deep connection with him. But it is his job to torture him and make his life hell. But can America really do that to his friend? Or should I say, more so of a friend.**

**Pairings: main pairing Amechu, side pairings consist of FrUk, Giripan, Gerita, and others to come (you have been warned)**

**Warnings: Character pain and slight gore, other than that you know what you're here for**

**Rated-T, rating may go up in later chapters**

**A/N: I thought this up a few years ago when I first started supporting Amechu. Be warned I think my first version is dorky so I took that and revised it so bear with me. Enjoy! Oh! Before I go here are the teams.**

**New Allies- America, England, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Greece, (Canada)**

**New Axis- Russia, China, N. + S. Korea, Turkey**

**Now let's hop to it!**

Alfred yawned rather loudly. This stupid meeting was getting no where. France was sexually harassing England who was swearing like a sailor, Greece and Japan were making small talk (but looked like they were ready to make out), Canada was smiling like an idiot in the corner, and Germany was about to blow his top. He leaned over to Italy (who was surprisingly calm).

"So what are they fighting about? I'm not paying attention."

Italy just shrugged and giggled a little. Alfred let the two argue for about 2 more minutes before he looked at Germany. They both nodded and walked over to break up the duo. They both grabbed the 2 nations by the back of their shirts and dragged to separate chairs and tied them down. Once Germany got France secure he sighed.

"Now England, you said you had important news?"

England looked up confused at first, but realized what he saying before the "frog" tried to grab his ass.

"I got a message from a platoon; we should be expecting a very important prisoner tomorrow."

At this all the countries leaned forward. Italy couldn't help but ask who it was. England looked over at Alfred and hesitated. What was with that? But he said it would be surprise, not trying sound enthusiastic at all.

"Where would they be held?" Alfred asked.

They all looked at him like the answer was obvious, and it was. Brilliant, just brilliant! Why did he always have to get the crazies?

"They will be held in that new prison you built, the strong hold."

Alfred let out a long sigh. He knew why they preferred him to hold prisoners. His economy was flourishing and if a prisoner escaped they would stick out like a sore thumb, plus American cops can be observant and frankly frightening (next to Germans of course). He agreed to take who ever it was and make sure they stay there until something else happens. An hour later they were all dismissed and went to their hotels whilst America went home to the White House. He supposed he would have to see who this prisoner was so he would go to the strong hold in the morning. Other than that he thought of China. He hadn't heard from his old friend since the war started, which was over 10 years ago! He still remembered the night he last saw him….

_~flashback~_

"Alfred aru are you even listening?"

America blinked. He was on the roof on his California home looking at the stars. Next to him was China in some sort of silk robe. They had just gone swimming a little while ago and Alfred was in his American flag trunks and had a white T-shirt on. He smiled at his friend.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you sayin'?"

"Why do we have to listen to country music aru?"

The radio he had on the roof was on a popular country channel. He like country, it was his music after all!

"Don't know, just lightens the mode."

China rolled his eyes. While he could par say "put up" with country music he preferred the music from his younger days. Then again there was that girl named China who was pretty good. The song turned to something by Rascal Flatts. It had a slow melody with a line like "_**We were sittin' up there on your mama's roof…..**_"

"Oh, what's this song aru?"

Alfred looked at the radio.

"I think it's called 'Are you gonna kiss me or not' by Rascal Flatts."

"Oh….." China slightly blushed, which at the time was confusing to Alfred. He guessed it might be because it's a love song. He smiled and scooted closer to China, which made the smaller man blush more.

"Dude, you're so red you'll match your flag soon."

China slightly hit America, but Alfred just shrugged it off. There was a silence for some time until China commented on how beautiful the stars were. They didn't speak much that night; there really wasn't any need to. But it was one of the best nights they've had in a while.

_~flashback end~_

He laughed at the memory. It seemed so long ago but compared to his life time it was only yesterday, or so it felt that way. He hasn't heard from China in a very long time. Sometimes it worried him. Strange…how long has he felt this way? He doesn't recall. That night he dreams of the good times he had with his friend. Too bad the next day they would be almost shattered.

He was in the boarding area of the strong hold. This prisoner, whoever it was, would be arriving soon. He wondered who it was. Judging by the security it was someone important, that aside from the fact he was just standing there. It might be an important general or maybe even a country. Could it be Russia? Only if they were lucky. If it was Russia he would hang it over his head forever! All of the sudden the door opened and he saw a bunch of beefy guys in uniforms escorting someone. The person was in the middle of them so it was hard to see. Alfred was able to shift his body so he could catch a glimpse of the prisoner, and what he saw horrified him. He saw long deep brown hair that was framed by a slim back. The petite man was wearing a long red robe and they were bare foot. It was China. Alfred froze in place until they were out of sight. His vision began to turn white so he ran to the nearest office and fell to his knees. China, his good friend, was now his prisoner. Was China part of the Axis? He didn't know. England surely never told him anything about it. What about the news? No, it was mostly about damn stocks and Russia these days. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He could never show weakness. Instead he waited for an hour to pass and left the office. Now where were they holding Yao? He saw a girl in a uniform and asked her where the newer prisoner was being held. She said it was block room -2. Oh God! Why there? He thanked the girl and headed for the elevator. When the doors open it seemed to have dropped a few degrees, which it has. There was only one cell, and it was right in front of him. It was covered by a thick metal door that said "Block Room -2". Block Room -2 was a holding cell two floors below the basement. They only put their most dangerous prisoners in here. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight he saw in front of him was heart breaking. China was curled up the dirt floor shivering. It looked as if they had dragged him out of bed. His long ponytail had streaks of mud and was long and loose. The robe he was wearing looked thin and silky, like the robes he would wear around the house. His were almost covered in black and his face and arms were streaked with mud and various bruises and cuts. His eyes looked empty and hopeless, almost as if they had lost their glow. Yao looked up at him with sad eyes for a brief second, and then jerked his to the side. Alfred walked over and knelt down,

"Oh my God China…" he reached out touch him, but his hand was slapped away. This action shocked Alfred. Yao looked up at him again with sad but almost angry eyes.

"Don't give me your pity….I don't believe it's true."

What?

"What do you mean? China what's wrong?"

At this China seemed to be angered.

"LOOK AT ME! SHOULDN'T IT BE OBVIOUS! MY LAND IS BEING INVADED AND MY PEOPLE ARE STARVEING!" tears began to streak the dust on his face, "10 years! We haven't talked in 10 years! While your economy flourished my land was slowly rotting away! But what did you do? NOTHING! You didn't do a damn thing! You didn't care!"

Alfred was hurt by this. Years ago he had taken it upon himself to take care of the world before himself. Has he really been that selfish lately? Sure he was concerned for his friend but he assumed he was fine. Oh wait….he _assumed_. Assumptions were almost never right. How could he be so stupid! He flung his arms around the smaller man holding him close.

"I'm so sorry….in the last few years I've been selfish and stupid, only thinking of myself. Maybe if I knew…you became one of the Axis?"

China nodded in his shoulder. "I had to aru, if I didn't I risked invasion. But then again…." He chuckled slightly, "Then again if I joined the Allies you would have no problem holding off Russia."

Alfred smiled slightly, good thing Yao's sense of humor was still in check. He could feel Yao shivering in his arms so he took off his jacket and placed it on Yao's shoulders.

"Cold much?"

China blushed, but accepted the jacket.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble aru?"

Alfred shrugged. "Who cares? Besides, what's England gonna do? Scold me about loosing my stuff? Nothing really new."

He looked down at Yao with a serious expression.

"Besides it's freezing down here. I promise I'll get you some blankets and food. I'll try to get you outa here and help you. Do you think you could hold out that long for me?"

Yao nodded and fell asleep in Alfred's arms, he was exhausted. Carefully America placed the petite nation on the ground. He noticed that he was still shivering but it seemed to be at a minimum. He stood and turned, but before he lost the courage he knelt back down and kissed China at the fore head and left hurryingly. If he looked behind him he would have seen that China was more at peace and was slightly smiling from the warmth the kiss gave off. It

bigger.

***Sigh* WHEW! That was fun! I hope you liked it too!** **This is actually turning out a lot better than I thought it would! I tend to be impatient with my hook ups in my fics but by God I will take this slow(er)! It was intended to be taken slow but I won't take it TOO slow! If you're as impatient as I am for the next chapter I plan on having England and America talk about some….. .things...and Japan becomes suspicious and tells Greece. I do plan on having some brother love in this so be warned if you're not into that mushy family stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: The bitter war has lasted for 10 years, and in those 10 years Alfred wonders how his old friend, Yao, is doing. The last thing on everyone's mind is love…..or so it seems. When the new Allies capture an important prisoner things take a turn for the worst. Alfred knows this prisoner well and has a deep connection with him. But it is his job to torture him and make his life hell. But can America really do that to his friend? Or should I say, more so of a friend.**

**Pairings: main pairing Amechu, side pairings consist of FrUk, Giripan, Gerita, and others to come (you have been warned)**

**Warnings: Character pain and slight gore, other than that you know what you're here for**

**Rated-T, rating may go up in later chapters **

**YAY! Another chapter! I have pasta cooking behind me so I gotta be fast. I gave you the basic low down of this chapter last time so if you read the previous chapter you know what's going down and if you haven't TURN BACK NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GERITA! Oh! In case you forgot here are the sides:**

**New Allies- America, England, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Greece, (Canada)**

**New Axis- Russia, China, N. + S. Korea, Turkey**

**Now lets start this party bitches! (Sorry I'm feeling hyper today)**

**(PS- I just realized that my warning section rhymes, Prussian)**

Alfred arrived back at the White House late that day. He was for the most part tired but he's been through worse so he began gathering up various supplies for China. He knew that the prison guards didn't check that prison block but they did during inspection and also there's when they bring food down. After a while he heard a knock on the door, it was probably Lithuania. Lithuania wasn't taking sides in the war but he was supplying the Allied troops in the lead on Russia and was also under Alfred's protection. Reason is because when the war started Russia first his former Baltic's. He had taken Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and Belarus under his control by the time the Germany arrived. Germany was well out numbered but was able to hold them off until Italy and England arrived. France sent a message to America (and Canada) asking for aid and they were able to supply troops. Thanks to these actions they were able to run the Russians out of Lithuania. The battle's lasted three months before Alfred (and Mathew) were able to aid the defense, it was forever known as "The last Baltic Standing". He smiled and yelled that Toris could come in.

"I saw you were still up so I figured you might need some coffee."

Alfred smiled and took the mug sitting down at his desk. There were papers scattered all over his desk about updates on sieges, fallbacks, etc. Lithuania was peering over the desk in hope to see that his friends, the other Baltic's, were alright. He seemed to have sensitivity when it came to his other friends; after all they had lived (more so survived) in Russia's house before they were able to break away. Alfred looked up and saw his concern.

"We were able to break the Russian defenses in Latvia and after everything is said and done the troops will be moving to free Estonia."

Toris nodded. It was good news for the most part. Then he raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed on America's torso.

"Sir, not meaning to be rude or anything but where's you jacket?"

A wave of panic ran over Alfred. It wasn't like he could say "Oh, my jacket? The one I wear all the time 'cause it's one of my favorite pieces of clothing? I just left it with China in the strong hold so he wouldn't freeze. Did you know he was part of the Axis also? Man this coffee is good what'cha use?". It would probably be (one of) the dumbest things he'd ever say.

"Oh, I was warm so I put away."

Toris raised his eyebrow again.

"Are you sure? It's about 36 degrees, Fahrenheit to be exact." (**A/N: to all of you who don't use Fahrenheit, 30F is freezing level. Now I live in the northern states of America so that's not so bad once you get used to it** **in winter so bear with me)**

Alfred just shrugged. "Guess I'm hot blooded"

Lithuania laughed. "You got that right."

And with that he left the room. Alfred smiled again; Toris was really picking up on American logo. He even heard him say "dude" once, just once though. He was probably embarrassed. He glanced at the clock, 11:00pm. He should probably get some rest for the meeting tomorrow.

The meeting went on as usual. France hit on England and England argued with him, Italy continuously whispered to Germany wondering what was going on from his constant daydreams, and Japan and Greece made small talk. Once again it got to the point where Germany and America had to drag England and France to opposite sides of the room and tie them to chairs. Meanwhile Japan was talking to Greece about something that was different.

"Greece-san."

Greece looked over at Japan tiredly.

"Have you noticed that America isn't wearing his usual jacket?"

Greece turned his attention to America. It was true, while Alfred was wearing his usual uniform his piolets jacket was no where to be seen.

"Yea, I guess. Why? Do you find it odd?"

Japan nodded. "I have never seen him without his jacket at meetings."

"Maybe he lost it? Or is getting it cleaned?"

Japan shook his head. "I highly doubt he would allow himself to misplace it, and he always cleans it himself. Last I looked no one but he was allowed to touch it."

It was true, America treasured his piolets jacket. Half of the time it seemed like it was his most prized possession. What in the world would make the young nation forget his jacket? It was indeed odd. Japan was about to say something when America asked (very loudly).

"Alright, meeting adjourned or whatever they say! Our next meeting won't be until Monday so yea you get the weekend off!"

And with that he left quickly. Where was he off to in such a hurry?

China woke to the sound of the heavy metal door to his cell opening. He quickly tried to hide the jacket that Alfred gave him the other day so both of them wouldn't get in trouble. The jacket had provided him with more warmth than he would've felt in just his robe. His heart raced as the door opened at first, but smiled when he saw his friend. America was carrying a deep brown blanket and had bottles of water along with HEALTHY food like protein bars.

"Sup China? How's it hanging?"

Alfred plopped himself down on the floor next to Yao. Yao smiled and said he was alright. This caused a raised eyebrow from the taller nation, but was bypassed. Gently, America wrapped the thick blanket around China and opened a bottle of water. China took it and gulped down the liquid as if he's never seen it before in his life. Also as soon as Alfred opened a protein bar it was gone in 30 seconds. Alfred smiled and joked around a little before he noticed that Yao was still shivering. He figured so; after all it was winter and temperature tends to drop when you go under ground. So he gently pulled the petite nation into an embrace, he was always told he radiated sunshine and warmth. China blushed deeply, but adjusted himself so he was curled up on America's lap, taking in every ray of warmth he could. This isn't the first time Alfred has held him like this; there were those other times before the war. Even so, he still blushed. It wasn't just because he felt awkward; it was because he likes Alfred. Not like as in friendship, but as in something more than friendship. He wanted to tell Alfred about his true feelings for him but he wasn't sure how he would react. It wasn't like he could tell anyone else either. Word would eventually get to Russia and he would be seen as a traitor and who knows what else would happen. So day after day he would keep his feelings to himself. But he couldn't help but wonder…..

"Alfred aru?"

"Hm?"

China took a big gulp. "Do you like me?"

Alfred seemed a little thrown off by the question. Was he…blushing? Maybe, it was hard to see in this light. At first China panicked. Why did he ask that now? Of all times to be curious!

"Well, yea I like you. If I didn't like you then we wouldn't be friends. Right?"

China smiled lightly and nodded. Sometimes it was a good thing that Alfred couldn't really sense the mood.

"Yes, you're right. How silly of me!"

Alfred smiled at him laughing slightly. "Not as silly as me sometimes."

China couldn't help but laugh. Over the next hour they talked about times before the war started, happier times. But America couldn't help but ask.

"China?"

"Hm?"

He gulped slightly. "What happened…..over the last few years?"

China was slightly thrown off by the question. He knew what the other meant exactly but….he was afraid if he told him he would make the other feel guilty, and he could never put that on Alfred's shoulders. But it was best that America heard it from him instead of any other source.

"When the war began…my economy took a big drop. Everyone was making their own stuff so they cast me aside like a rag doll. I was sick and weaker than I've ever been. Russia took it as an opportunity to seek my trust, my loyalty in exchange for him sparing my people."

Alfred nodded. He somewhat knew how Yao felt, caring for you citizens in times off war. But in truth he can't remember when he had his back against the wall like that.

"So I became one of the Axis. Even though he didn't invade my land, I still crumbled. My people began to die of hunger and disease, bandits raided the country side so it was no longer safe to travel anywhere, and it was like the dark ages in Europe. Things took a turn for the worst when the Japanese forces invaded. I tried to hold them off but they were aided by the British forces. I was wondering….where you were. Where were you at? Did you know what I was going through? Over time I lost hope but…..here you are now. Taking care of me, helping me…"

Tears began to flow from Yao's eyes.

"I'm so sorry aru, I lost hope in you. But you just…you didn't know. I'm sure that if you knew….."

He began crying into Alfred's shoulder. America began rubbing his back and whispered words of reassurance to the older nation. It was true though, if he knew. If he knew he would've tried to help, but he didn't. Of course that was his fault. He was too concerned about himself to really find out if his friend was alright. He was just too damn lazy to do anything but worry about himself over the past years! Yao saw the look on his face and knew that he punching himself over this. He cupped Alfred's cheek with his right hand and looked into those deep eyes he had learned to love so much.

"Don't beat yourself up aru, it wasn't your fault. If you didn't care you wouldn't be sitting here with me right now, would you?"

Alfred was somewhat surprised, but nodded.

"Exactly aru, so stop worrying."

Alfred nodded again. "I know that, I'm just wondering how I'm going to get you out of here."

Without thinking China leaned forward and kissed the tip of America's nose.

"Baby steps aru."

Alright, now Alfred was wide eyed and blushing like crazy. Yao realized what he did and turned away embarrassed. But Alfred just put a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed it slightly. China turned and saw that America was smiling slightly. Alfred gave his friend a big hug and left. Now it was Yao who was surprised. Did Alfred….like him? No, he said they were just friends. Then what was that? It didn't look forced, it looked sincere. And that smile….he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that American's mind.

Alfred opened the door of his office and saw England and Lithuania chatting. What was he doing _here_? Not Lithuania, but England. Was he too busy arguing with France at the meeting that he needed to get missed information from him? No, he was too prideful for that. If he missed something hew would've gotten it from someone else. He cleared his throat and both nations looked at him. Lithuania quickly left the room leaving them alone. Even though he and Britain were on good terms sometimes there was still that heaviness in the air, like a fire about to break out. These were one of those times. Casually, Alfred walked over and sat down at his desk.

"Can I help you with anything Arthur?"

England sat down in the chair across from him. "Yes, I was wondering why you weren't wearing your jacket."

Alfred shifted in his chair. Why was Arthur curious about this? Was he possibly suspicious? If he was he would have to act cool and play it safe, act like he didn't care.

"Why do you care?"

England shrugged. "No reason. I thought you were possibly getting cleaned, _finally_. But when I asked Lithuania he said you didn't come home with it the other night and he can't find it in any of you closets. And I _highly _doubt you lost it."

Alfred shifted again.

"What is it Alfred, you seem nervous." Britain leaned forward in his chair. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

America crinkled his nose like there was a stench in the air and his eyes darkened. "It's none of your damn business."

Arthur was somewhat thrown off by the others actions. He wouldn't admit tit but America was quite intimidating if he wanted to be. That look he gave him made him back up in his chair a few centimeters but tried to look unshaken.

"I heard that you've been visiting the prison lately, the one where our _special guest_ is staying."

Alfred had to bite his cheek to prevent him from punching Arthur in the face. China was far from a "guest". He was a prisoner, someone he was forced to put under custody. The worst part was that it was his friend! England smiled at him in a way that made him silently panic. He had had a plan of some sort that would-

"Well, seeing how he is your prisoner I want you to interrogate him and, ah, see what he knows by any means necessary."

Alfred gasped. He knew what he was really saying. China wouldn't give up so easily so they, he, would have to…..! Alfred slammed his fist down on his desk making Arthur jump slightly. He could feel himself shaking from anger and fear.

"You wanna do that? Well then get a pair of balls and do it yourself. I suggest you leave, _**now.**_"

Obviously satisfied, England stood up and left. When he was on the corner of the street he looked back in the direction of the White House.

"_You should really separate your feelings from your duty, my son."_

**Wow! Who knew Iggy could be that cold! No offence to any Brits out there but…you have to admit England is pretty cool as a villain. Sorry if my sentences seem lazy but I can't feel the tips of my fingers 'cause they're so cold. So bear with me! Oh and um…see that review button at the bottom of the screen? Click it PLEASE~! Until next time!**

**~_Ladyknights~_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: The bitter war has lasted for 10 years, and in those 10 years Alfred wonders how his old friend, Yao, is doing. The last thing on everyone's mind is love…..or so it seems. When the new Allies capture an important prisoner things take a turn for the worst. Alfred knows this prisoner well and has a deep connection with him. But it is his job to torture him and make his life hell. But can America really do that to his friend? Or should I say, more so of a friend.**

**Pairings: main pairing Amechu, side pairings consist of FrUk, Giripan, Gerita, and others to come (you have been warned)**

**Warnings: Character pain and slight gore, other than that you know what you're here for**

**Rated-T, rating may go up in later chapters **

America glared at the door for about five minutes, during those five minutes he was hatching a plan. He knew that he had to get China out of prison and fast. Lithuania opened the door and peeped in to see Alfred standing motionless. He was about to leave when Alfred looked at him and gestured for him to come in. As Lithuania walked in he noticed that the security cameras were off. That was strange, did America turn them off?

"Sir what is it?"

America let out a long pained sigh. This couldn't be good. "Toris, when I'm gone I want you to command my troops."

"What?"

America looked him dead in the face. "I have to go, and I want you to command my armies for however long I'm gone."

Lithuania was shocked. "W-Where are you going?"

Alfred turned to Lithuania and put his hand on his shoulders. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Toris hesitated at first, but nodded.

"The prisoner in the strong hold…..its China."

"China? When did he become part off the Axis?"

"There's no time for that! Anyways I'm breaking him out! I can't explain but England's up to something. And I don't want anything to happen to China! I never did and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to him! If I can't then what am I?"

"America…..do you love China?"

America seemed thrown off by that question. But when he thought about it…..did he really love China? They were friends though…..so he figured that warm feeling he felt in his chest whenever he was with him was natural. Than again he's never felt it with anyone else so…maybe. All this conflicting was giving him a head ache.

"I'm going to the strong hold at midnight…..to free him. If anyone asks I decided to go out for a while. Please Lithuania, help me out."

He could tell by the way Alfred hung his head that this was a difficult thing to do. He agreed to cover for him for as long as he could. Alfred gave him one last smile before Toris left the room, acting as if nothing happened.

Alfred had everything he thought he needed. Weapons, ammunition, food, water, clothing, money, and a credit card just in case. At about 11:50pm he opened his window with all he needed slung over his shoulder. He looked back at his office one last time and jumped out the window. Even though it was a few stories high he landed the drop and held a Spiderman pose for a moment before running in the direction of the strong hold. Even though this was a tough prison he knew every inch of it. He went to the back power panel and cut only one wire, that wire powered the security system. He found a window that was for airing out a supply closet in the basement. He slipped through that and peeped out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once the hall way was empty he made way for the elevator. As he went down he felt a chill run down his spine. Something was off. Was someone watching him? No, he was pretty sure he was alone. But it wasn't that. It was as if….a mysterious force was doing….something. The elevator doors opened to the small area that held China. He walked towards the heavy metal door and opened. When he opened that door he saw China sprawled on the ground. He had bruises on his arms and his nose and mouth was bleeding. Oh no…..had he really? America ran over and cradled China is his arms.

"China! CHINA! WHAT HAPPENED?"

China opened his eyes and made a croaking noise with his mouth trying to say something. Alfred could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"China, who did this! Come on China stay with me! What happened?"

China struggled to make the words come out. "G…Get….out…he's…..he…re!"

At first America was confused by the words but then he heard the door slam behind him. He looked back and saw Britain standing in front of the closed door with this twisted grin on his face.

"Now Alfred, what is a person like you doing in a prison like this at this time of night? Hmm? Oh wait, I already know."

The way England chuckled infuriated but also concerned America. Alfred's eyes narrowed on the Brit.

"How did you know?"

England's smile grew as he took out an ear piece and held it in front of him so America could see.

"I left a little bug in your office and heard _everything._"

As Arthur walked forward Alfred stood securing his grip on China holding him bridal style. The smile on Britain's face spelled out pure madness.

"You really need to separate your feeling from your duty _my son._ I had to do it with France. I will admit I cared for him but I'm pretty sure you know that the relationship between us is complimented. But I suppose….."

"You suppose what?"

England chuckled and looked up and down America. "I suppose that…something _good_ actually came out of my love for him. After all I had you and Mathew, do I not?"

Alfred shifted slightly. "I guess."

Arthur nodded. "I have to admit your love for China is strong. A little _too_ strong I must say."

"What's wrong with being in love?"

England shrugged. "Nothing really, except for what it's causing you to do right now. Too bad to, I was planning to use China for something beneficial. But it looks like I'll have to take different action."

From the look in England's eyes he knew it couldn't be good. It was obviously Britain's fault that China was hurt. He came here before him and hurt China; he could never forgive him for this action. No normal person would do this to someone _this_ helpless. Then again, they weren't exactly normal. England turned and opened the door to do who knows what. Before he could stop himself he ran and pushed Arthur aside and ran for the elevator. The doors closed in front of them before England was even off the ground. As the elevator traveled America got into a running stance. He would have to act fast. As soon as the doors opened he sprinted forward towards a side door in the building. He kicked the door open with ease and began running away from the city. He was fast, real fast. He had strong legs after all. When he finally slowed down they were on an old back road. Even though it seemed like they were far from the city he still ran until his legs felt weak. He stepped off the road and walked a good distance away from the road before laying China down on the ground gently. In the distance he could see the sun begin to rise so he began setting up the tent. It was small but would protect them from the weather. He laid the sleeping bags down on the floor of the tent before getting China and sealing them both in the tent. He looked over at China with sad eyes. If only he had gotten there sooner, but the past is the past, he can't change it. He started by wiping the blood off of China's nose and lip. Then he placed bandages around the bruises just to be safe. He had just about tucked Yao into a sleeping bag when he noticed that China moved. He looked at Yao's face and saw his eyes opening. Relieved, America flung his arms around China.

"Oh thank GOD you're alright!"

China smiled and returned the hug. He had heard the conversation that America and Britain had, but he only remembered one thing. Alfred had said that he loved him.

"America, aru?"

"Yea China?"

Yao took a shaky breath. "Do you love me?"

Alfred tensed at the question. China began to believe that he was just hearing things before but was proven wrong when Alfred brought his face to his, centimeters apart.

"I do China, I…..I always have."

China began to feel tears streak his face. He loved him! America loved him! Before Alfred could say anything else China brought his lips to America's in a passionate kiss. Not even a second passed before America began kissing hip back. The kiss deepened and they remained that way for a long time before they had to separate. They separated slowly, still lingering in the kiss. About two seconds passed before their lips met in another passionate kiss. That one was much shorter though. They both curled up in the same sleeping bag. America had his arms around China, not ever wanting to let go. China fell asleep in America's chest, and America followed soon after. Neither of them knew what there was for them in the future. But as long as they had each other, nothing mattered.

**YAY! THEY FINALLY HOOKED UP! I'm actually surprised I was able to delay it this long!** **I must be improving!** **Nothing too big for now, I want to save the juicy stuff for later ;)! In case you didn't notice I did have a F.A.C.E. family concept in here. I apologize to anyone who doesn't believe in it, I thought it might give a nice ed**ge **to the story**. **It actually comes in handy later on. Now um, review please? Until next time!**

_**~ladyknights**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: The bitter war has lasted for 10 years, and in those 10 years Alfred wonders how his old friend, Yao, is doing. The last thing on everyone's mind is love…..or so it seems. When the new Allies capture an important prisoner things take a turn for the worst. Alfred knows this prisoner well and has a deep connection with him. But it is his job to torture him and make his life hell. But can America really do that to his friend? Or should I say, more so of a friend.**

**Pairings: main pairing Amechu, side pairings consist of FrUk, Giripan, Gerita, and others to come (you have been warned)**

**Warnings: Character pain and gore, other than that you know what you're here for**

**Rated-T, rating may go up in later chapters**

**Sorry I took so long! I finally finished my mid-terms and now I can break out the key board! Plus I've been working on my Hetalia: Truth or Dare fic. Now your probably thinking "why is she working on another fic when she should she be working on this?". Truth is…I kinda experienced I minor writers block. But here I am now! Here are the sides once more!**

**New Allies- America, England, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Greece, (Canada)**

**New Axis- Russia, China, N. + S. Korea, Turkey**

_~December 7th, Moscow~_

In a Russian board room Russia, the leader of the New Axis, was watching video clips of the liberation of Latvia. He didn't know how but somehow America had been able to almost run over his troops.

'He is getting stronger' Russia thought to himself.

At the other side of the room N. Korea was twirling his black hand cuffs around his finger out of boredom while his twin brother, S. Korea, was annoying the hell out of him. He was able to ignore it until Im Yong Soo got board and decided to grope his brother chest.

"YONG SOO! Get the hell off me!"

"Man you have a flat chest!"

"Well I'm a man so I don't have breasts!"

"Are you sure! You wear this braid all the time!" He said as he pulled on Hyun Soo's braid.

When he did that N. Korea tried to land a punch to the younger twins face but was dodged. S. Korea stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Ha! Ha! Missed me!"

Hyun stood up and began chasing Yong Soo around the room. Russia being Russia just sighed and watched them fight. (Un)fortunately Turkey eventually picked them both up by the back of their shirts separating them. Some what disappointed by the lack of blood shed was about to turn back to the screen when Turkey stopped him.

"Sir, you have a call waiting."

"From who? If it's my sister tell her I'm busy."

"No, it's from the United Kingdom."

Russia raised an eyebrow. What was Britain doing contacting _him_? Curious, he followed Turkey to the monitor room and sat down. The screen turned on and there was Kirkland himself, casually sipping tea.

"What do you want Англия?" (Angliya)

"Oh I want nothing1 I just figured that my news on what a _traitor_ America is would interest you."

"I'm listening"

England smiled slyly. "You remember how we took China prisoner, right?"

Russia shrugged. "Da, but what does that have to do with the United States?"

England gently set down his tea cup on a table with dainty roses on it. "Well get this. Apparently America was _in love_ China and couldn't bear to see him in that prison."

Alfred loved Yao? What an interesting development! Russia will have to have a "talk" with China about this. "And?"

"_And _he broke China out of his cell and ran away."

"Why don't you go look for him?"

Britain shook his head. "Not my land, and America left Lithuania in charge of his troops so it would be up to him."

_Lithuania_. He hasn't heard that name since the battle of The Last Baltic Standing. He was in command of the _American_ army? Impressive, even for him. What had that little nation done to gain Alfred's trust? He couldn't wait to find out.

"And you are telling me this why?"

again, England smiled that sly smile. "Just thought you would like to know."

Russia slightly smiled. He saw the hidden meaning of the conversation.

"Спасибо Англии (Spasibo Anglii). You will go now."

"_My pleasure_"

And with that the monitors turned off.

_~somewhere in the United States~_

America opened his eyes and tried to process where he was. Oh yea, he was in a tent in the middle of somewhere. He looked down and smiled. China was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Before he got up he kissed the smaller nation on the head and untangled himself from his grasp. Judging by the angle of the sun it was around noon time. He knew they would have to move soon if they wanted keep Britain off their trail. He walked back into the tent to see China was still sleeping. If it was up to him he would have sat there as long as he could just watch the other sleep, but they had to get a move on. Gently, he shook China to wake him. Slowly, those beautiful golden eyes revealed themselves to the world. Alfred smiled and kisses his forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

China rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on America's nose.

"Zǎoshang hǎo Alfred. What's up?"

"We have to get moving."

At first China raised an eyebrow, but then he remembered what was going on. "Oh, alright."

America told China not to exert himself with his injuries and that he would pack up camp. Actually Alfred didn't need that much help either. All China did was blink and everything was packed up. How the hell? That wasn't important right now. Alfred offered a hand to Yao, and he took it. They had to walk along the road for a while until they saw a small house in the middle of no where. There seemed to be a party going on. On the front lawn were 3 girls. Two were sitting next to each other holding hands. One had long wavy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. The other had short red hair and green eyes, she wasn't a ginger mind you, more so a day walker if you watch South Park. The third one looked like she was sketching the couple. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was Asian too, kind of what Japan would look like if he were a girl. They had Hatsune Miku blaring through a pair of i-pod head-phones and they were laughing. The girl with blonde hair saw them and froze. The other girls, most likely her friends, noticed her sudden pause and looked in the direction she was looking. At the sight of them the girls froze as well. They seemed to be whispering to each other. The first thing that ran through Alfred's mind was 'Oh crap!' and was about to run when the girl with red hair stood and reached out a hand.

"Wait! We know who you are!"

What? Cautiously, Alfred walked towards them until he was at the edge of their yard. He hid China behind him protectively.

"What do you mean you know who we are?"

The blonde haired girl stood up and walked towards them with a look of disbelief on her face.

"No way….Alfred F. Jones and Wang Yao?"

Alfred's eyebrows raised in surprise. She knew their names?

"The United States of America and the Republic of China! Oh my God! I knew the news was true!"

China stepped forward with an eyebrow raised.

"What news?"

The red head stepped forward. "We can't speak here!" She gestured for them to come inside. Cautiously, they followed the three girls inside. Yao and Alfred were instructed to sit on a couch while the girl with brown hair sat in a chair and the other two girls got them drinks. Other than the couch and the chair the brunette was sitting in there was a single cushioned chair. The girl in the room with them cleared her throat.

"Um, my name is Yumi. The girl with red hair is Sapphire, and the blonde is her girlfriend Primrose." (**A/N- In case your wondering YES, I am a fan of the Hunger Games! Her name kinda gives away her fate…..to an extent)**

OK, one question answered. Sapphire and Primrose walked in and handed America and China cups of lemonade. Yao was wondering where they would sit but that question was answered when Sapphire sat down in the chair and Primrose sat on her lap. Yumi _did_ say they were dating. Alfred took a sip from his cup and spoke.

"Start explaining. How do you know who we are and what was the _news_ you were talking about?"

Both Sapphire and Yumi looked at Primrose.

"Well, we're Hetalians."

"Heta- what?"

"Hetalians…..people who are fans of Hetalia."

Both China and America stared at them. Hetalia? Sounded a lot like _Italia_. If Alfred's memory was still in check he would occasionally hear Japan call Italy "Hetalia", so it must be Japanese for Italy. But what did they mean by that they were "fans" of Hetalia? Did they just call Italy Hetalia for the hell of it? Plus why would they be fans of a nation? This was war, not a (American) football game (**A/N- we Americans actually take our "american" football very seriously, please note that when I say football I mean real/American football and not soccer/European football)**! Nothing was making sense. From behind Primrose Sapphire said

"Hetalia is an anime that evolves around you and the other nation's adventures. It's also the reason we know about Sealand. Man he is totally a nation!"

…they were in an anime? By whose authority?

"I'm guessing the secret services figured that no one would believe Himaruya-sensei that the nation's were personified as people so they let it slide. But actually most fans believe and or know that you guys are real. No one believes us of course, but I guess that's why we're still around."

What? What do they mean "still around"? Yumi let out a long sigh.

"You guys are supposed to be a huge secret from the public. Only a few people are allowed to know like your bosses and other officials, like Chief Justice."

Primrose nodded. "If anyone believed us, any one of us, well…..we don't know what would happen to us."

Sapphire seemed to hold Primrose a little closer. "We guess they would capture us and torture us, maybe even kill us. Hetalia is a very popular anime…can you imagine what a blood bath that would be?"

America tried to imagine how many fans there were, how many people that knew who he was. How many lives would be lost? Judging by the looks on their faces it would be hundreds to thousands…..maybe even millions. But doesn't the public have the right to know that he exists? He might think that but others might not think fancy of it. His people would most likely be safe but others? His immigration rate would probably double! It always does when disaster strikes.

"But what did you mean by news, aru?"

Primrose took a long sigh. "Sapphire is part of a Hetalia group on Facebook. It's restricted of course so very few can join. _Someone _posted that they saw two people that looked a lot like America and China running from D.C. The conversation continued and the information spread. Just a little while ago, last night to be exact; another fan saw the _same two people_ running along the road. Yumi also got a phone call from a friend saying that they saw two strange people camping out near the road, that was a little over two hours ago. And here you are now, right in front of us, in our own house."

What? Gossip must travel fast! Alfred noticed that Primrose was looking at them with curiosity.

"What?"

Primrose gulped a little. "Why did you have to run?"

Both Alfred and Yao tensed at that question. Alfred met Yao's eyes, the question lingering in them obvious. Should we tell them? They didn't seem dangerous, they were fangirls. Then again fangirls could be scary. It seemed like they wanted to help them. It looked like they didn't have any other option, so Alfred explained what had happened. From first discovering that China was in the prison to when America broke him out. He also mentioned what England did to China before he arrived to break him out, which got a shocked face and eye's rolled. After he finished explaining there was a moment of silence before Sapphire hugged Primrose close to her.

"I know how you feel. If someone did that to my Primrose…..I would totally deck them."

Primrose sighed and turned. "I know you would, but it didn't happen to me and it never will." She placed a kiss on Sapphire's forehead.

"Don't be so sure of that." Yumi said.

They all looked at her.

"Well, if we're going to be helping these two then that puts us at risk too. Didn't you even _consider _what would happen if we helped them? Are you ready to take those risks?"

She had a point. If Alfred and Yao dragged them into this they might get hurt or worse. Alfred wouldn't have blamed them if they kicked them out right then, right there. But they didn't. Instead they nodded in unison.

"Yes, we're ready."

Both America and China were shocked. They would help them? Even with the risks?

"We promise we won't tell anyone, at least until your long gone. Plus it would be on a restricted and secret blog so only fans will know and would be able to help you."

"Yes, we know you won't be able to stay long so we'll contact someone to possibly "smuggle" you as far as they can go."

Both America and China smiled. There was no way they could thank them enough for doing this. Primrose smiled brightly at them all and stood up.

"Well, you two are probably hungry so I'll make some dinner! Any suggestions?"

Almost immediately America shouted "BURGERS!"

Primrose giggled. "Why am I not surprised?"

_~later~_

While Yumi prepared a room for them in the attic Sapphire was talking on the phone with another fan. At first Yao thought that would be dangerous because Britain would be able to trace the call but she seemed to be talking in code. Yumi explained that she was speaking in "Hetalian" and that you had to be a devoted fan to understand it. She was using phrases like "Ame~" and "Alfie" and "Chugo"(**A/N- Chugo is actually my nick name for China ever since I miss heard America in World Series when he asked China to make him a plane and Chugo totally freaked out).** After about five minutes she hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"A friend of mine who is also a Hetalian will be able to take her dad's old military jeep and pick you up. She left as soon as I hung up but she won't be able to pick you guys up for another few hors or so."

Yumi nodded. "Sorry you guys have to sleep in the attic, but if they came looking for you I highly doubt you would be safe on the couch."

That was true. Just in case they were able to get into the house and past Sapphire and the others there was a trap door in the attic that was like an air duct. They could hide there if they needed to. It was about maybe nine or so when Yumi left them to rest. Without a word they both climbed into the single bed they had for the night. They held on to each other for dear life as they lay there. He didn't want to admit it but, Alfred was afraid. Not for himself, but for China and all those other innocent souls that would gladly help them, even thought it risked their freedom, and possibly their life. He could feel Yao silently sobbing into his chest. He kissed the top of the petite nation's head and whispered words of comfort until he fell asleep.

Sapphire was awoken by a knock at the door. She gazed at the clock and saw that it was about 2 am. She figured it must be Rin with the truck. She shook Primrose awake and told her to wake Yumi, just in case. Sapphire quickly pulled on her robe and walked towards the front door. She opened the door expecting to see Rin, but instead saw something that made her gasp. A few feet in front of her was Great Britain smiling that smile. Behind him were about 20 men armed and ready. They all had the British flag on their uniform. It took all her will power now to scowl at them, but there was a hint of that long buried and burning hatred that the Brits and "Yankees" had for each other. Sure most of the time they got along but sometimes we just love to shoves our victory in their face. With immense will power she asked as nicely as she could.

"Is something wrong _gentlemen?_ Are we being evacuated or something? Then again that would be _highly unlikely_."

Her words seemed to amuse Britain. He chuckled slightly and said

"No, no. We were wondering if you had seen and odd pair walking along the road. Hmm? Anyone?"

At this Sapphire's gaze narrowed. "Why does it matter to you _Arthur_?"

At first she didn't know what she did until the look of shock came over his face. Shit! Oh shit! She covered her mouth as if to try to take back the words, but that wouldn't help. When she saw an army jeep down the road she knew what to do. She yelled as loud as she could and jumped on Britain. She was able to land a few blows to his jaw before he slapped her away like a doll. But she would not be so easily defeated. She jumped on his back and pulled his hair back to bring them both to the ground. England flipped her over himself and restrained her with one arm while covering her mouth with one hand. He was able to yell at his men to run into the house before Sapphire bit his hand so hard it began to bleed. While he cried out in pain she used his face as a platform to propel her self towards the men invading her house. She landed on one of the soldiers back knocking the light and breath out of them. Two of them turned and began firing at her. One bullet buried itself in her leg and the other in the left area of her chest. It had missed her chest and went through her lung. She collapsed to the floor struggling to breathe. She laid there a moment before throwing herself at the two men and grabbing their guns shooting them. You wouldn't think that a 16 year old like her would shoot to kill, but she began doing that.

Yumi was woken by the sound of gunfire and a loud yell. She immediately grabbed her sword and ran out side her bedroom. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she saw that primrose had been shot in the arm judging by the blood pouring from her arm. She jumped over Primrose and jammed her blade into the heart of a soldier. She felt a shadow fall over her back and she spun and sliced open the other mans chest causing a water fall of blood to pour from the unfortunate victim. She ran over and helped Primrose up.

"PRIMROSE, GET OUT OF HERE! GO WARN ALFRED AND YAO! I'LL HOLD THE BRITS OFF!"

Primrose frantically shook her head. "NO! I WANT TO STAY AND FIGHT….LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Yumi spun and slit the man throat causing him to choke on his own blood.

"NO PRIMROSE! YOU HAVE TO GET THEM AND YOURSELF OUT OF HERE! SAPPHIRE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME IF I LET ANYTHING ELSE HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"BUT-"

She was cut off by Sapphire turning and pushing her towards the stairs.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE! NOW TAKE MY SWORD AND…"

She was stopped short when a bullet went through her center. Primrose watched in horror as her friend fell to the ground into a pool of blood. Yumi was able to croak out one last word before she became limp.

"G….go….."

As soon as the bullet flew by her head she grabbed her friend's sword and ran through the hall. She grabbed a bow and arrow from the wall and shot her pursuers causing them to fall. Trembling she opened the door to the attic.

Alfred awoke to the sound of yelling. It wasn't any regular yell though, it was a battle cry. He quickly woke China and began packing up their things. At first China didn't know what was going on but when the loud bang of gunfire rang in his ears he ran for the trap door. Not long after did Alfred join him, sealing them in the air duct. Yao couldn't help but shake. If Britain was here then he would most likely try to capture them. He would most likely torture Yao but Alfred he didn't know what his punishment would be. There was the sound of foot steps above them, someone was in the attic. China began to shake even more when the lid to their hiding place began to rise. At first Yao expected it to be England but instead it was Primrose. She had tears streaking down her face and her arm was bleeding badly. They both realized what was going on.

"What happened?"

Primrose let out a pained croak before she said "He's here, Sapphire is dieing and Yumi is….**dead**."

Oh no! So Alfred was right, they would lose their lives. Alfred jumped out of the duct and helped Yao out. He noticed that the sword Primrose was holding had blood dripping down its blade. He already knew. He picked up China and carried him bridal style as he jumped down the stairs. At first he thought that they would have to fight their way through corpses and soldiers but Primrose pulled them towards the back door. They ran around the side of the house and saw the front yard. Strewn all around it were bead bodies bleeding out and others dieing as well. Also, England was standing tall and proud while Sapphire was holding her side. Her breathing was so hollow and so struggled they could hear it from all the way over here, which only made Primrose weep even more. Parked at a distance was a girl with ultra short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She had on green army pant tucked into long laced up boots and a brown tank top that seemed to cover her boobs just enough. She kinda looked like what Ludwig would look like if he were a girl. She was gesturing them over in what you might call a panic. It was Rin. In the yard Sapphire took a pained step forward. The looks in her eyes were undeniable, determination, anger, hate, and most importantly, insanity. England just smiled and raised his gun in her direction and said something like

"Let me relieve you of your misery."

When Primrose yelled NO and started running everything seemed to slow down. You saw England slowly pull the trigger and Sapphire look in the direction of were Primrose was running with a look of horror. The bullet left the gun and Primrose jumped in front of it. She screamed as the bullet sliced through her body, no…..not just her body. **Her heart**. You saw Sapphire's lips move, most likely yelling Primrose's name, as tears fell from her eyes. When Primrose's body fell to the ground she coughed up blood, and Alfred knew what he had to do. He turned and ran towards Rin and her truck. She opened that back flap and he jumped in. Rin ran towards the driver's seat and quickly start the engine. As they speed away Alfred saw Sapphire fall to her knees and weep over Primrose's body, but only for a moment. She looked up at Arthur with a look of pure insanity and jumped on him. It was only after she landed one blow to his face before she was knocked aside by a hit to the head with the gun, then they were out of sight. Alfred fell limp at what he just saw. Three girls, no older than 17, had been shot and cut. Even though they were in great pain they still dragged themselves to their feet and protected him and his love. He had never seen such determination in someone so young. As a result of fighting, a result of fighting for what they believed in, fighting to protect _them_, they were brutally murdered. But they weren't just three girls. They were innocent fangirls. No, they were more than that! They were _his people_, Americans and innocent Hetalians. And he had just watched them die. And what did he do? He ran like a pussie! He should've stayed! He should've kept them alive! They didn't have to die like that! Then again when he thought about it…..they went down fighting. That's the way most Americans want to go down, fighting. The look in Sapphire's eye returned to him. _Determination_, they were determined to keep them alive. _Anger_, she was angry because she felt that she could've prevented this. _Hatred_, at the time she hated Arthur for what he was doing. _**Insanity**_, the will it took to march forward when you can barely breathe spelled out insanity. Earlier that day they had accepted the risks, and a few moments later they wallowed in the results. He couldn't help it. He tried to stop himself from crying but all who knows this knows that it is hard to do. All he allowed was a single tear to streak his face, which was all. The rest of it was pushed back and crushed to be held in his core to fade. He looked down and also saw that China was struggling not to cry either, but was less successful. America looked up to the sky, towards the stars and possibly heaven. _Thank you…..Sapphire, Primrose, and Yumi. Rest in Peace….._

**YOW! Gory much? I know that! I was actually shaking when I was writing out their deaths. I had to think it through for a long time before coming to a final decision. It can be both exciting and scary to write out a death scene. For me its kind of exciting….then again I'm kinda insane to an extent. But sometimes I feel that deep sadness. By the way, how I know about being able to crush you true feelings and bury it deep inside you and leaving it to die comes from personal experience. Yea…..**

**_~ladyknights_ **


End file.
